As the density of hard disk drives increases, the distance between tracks (or cylinders) decreases, increasing the likelihood of error. To help maintain the correct track positioning of the read/write head, a track ID is written periodically around the disk, e.g., every few degrees. If the read/write head is on track, the same track ID should be read as the disk rotates. If a different track ID is read, then it is possible that the position of the read/write head is off. However, it is also possible that the position of the read/write head is correct, but there is an error on the disk. Currently, it is difficult to determine whether the problem is the incorrect position of the read/write head or if there is an actual error on the disk, each of which requires different responses. As such, it would be desirable to have a technique that addresses this issue.